


use me as you will (pull my strings just for a thrill)

by chocolatecrack



Series: KyomoHoku Smut Week 2020 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: ANW IDK WHAT TO TAG ANYMORE LOL, Banter, Begging, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Hokuto Is Suffering, Light BDSM, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Frustration, Smut, THEY TALK A LOT JFC BOYS SHUT UP AND GET TO IT ALREADY HAHAHAHAHA, a bit - Freeform, bcos it's not really that much bdsm and more taiga teasing hokuto LOL HAHAHAHA, bcos kyomohoku banter is the best type of banter, idk why they talk a lot here ok they just dooooooooooo shush, in the best way this time HAHAHA, taiga is a trooper lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: “Stop moving around so much, it’s hard enough to tie knots,” Taiga responded, as if he was the one having a hard time when it was him who was completely free of binds. Meanwhile Hokuto was being tied down to a wooden chair, already shirtless, only his boxers left on him.Why did he agree to this again?Oh, that’s right. Taiga whispered and begged and Hokuto was but a weak individual who was too damn whipped for his boyfriend. Especially when he sounded likethat.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: KyomoHoku Smut Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	use me as you will (pull my strings just for a thrill)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 HAHAHAHAHAHA SORRY THIS IS LATE LOL
> 
> Second prompt (requested by @/Hokku8 on Twitter) is BDSM! this isn't too much of that though, so just light BDSM i'm sorryyyyyyyy i ran out of thoughts :(((((((( bcos head empty. only kyomohoku smut. SIGH.
> 
> also for the life of me i wish i knew why the HELL kyomohoku are so talkative in this fic (esp taiga!) but IT HAPPENED OK AGH IDK AKSJDFSKJHFKSJHGFHKSGJKL. and this got long? why? idk? AGH
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading!!! Un-beta'd, sorry huhuhu. Title is from Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I KNOW it's a soft and emotional song but THE LYRICS JUST FIT OK HAHAHA
> 
> tobikko_2007 @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I’m sure this is a fantastic idea,”

“I think this is a bad idea,”

“Well, _I_ think this is the _best_ idea,”

“Taiga—” Hokuto started, suddenly cut off when Taiga pulled a little too tight on the ropes wrapped around his upper body.

“Stop moving around so much, it’s hard enough to tie knots,” Taiga responded, as if he was the one having a hard time when it was him who was completely free of binds. Meanwhile Hokuto was being tied down to a wooden chair, already shirtless, only his boxers left on him.

Why did he agree to this again?

Oh, that’s right. Taiga whispered and begged and Hokuto was but a weak individual who was too damn whipped for his boyfriend. Especially when he sounded like _that._

“Does it hurt?” Taiga asked, tightening the ropes again. Hokuto groaned out loud.

“Not in the painful way,” because it hurt in the pleasurable way. And it was not helping him at all, cock already starting to harden underneath his tight boxers.

Taiga smirked, dark and dangerous, seeming satisfied with his antics. “Good,” he managed, before grabbing more rope and tying it around Hokuto again, making sure the younger boy couldn’t break free if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to.

In all honesty, Hokuto was curious about what Taiga’s plan was. They had both wanted to do this for a long time, but hadn’t had the opportunity to actually do it, because schedules clashed and life got in the way and it made them even more curious and willing to do it. It helped, at least, with the build up.

Because now Hokuto was being tied to a pretty white wooden chair in the middle of their bedroom, and Taiga was smiling like a kid in a candy store since he got to do the tying bit. Hokuto could’ve sworn Taiga wanted to do this the other way, but he had no qualms about being the one to be tied, either. As evidenced by the growing erection.

“Am I going to regret letting you do this?” Hokuto groaned again, throwing his head back to look at Taiga, who was busy tying more knots behind him.

Taiga smiled down at him, looking pretty even if he was upside down in Hokuto’s vision. His smile spelled all sorts of mischief, and Hokuto wasn’t sure if he should be scared or excited.

“You’re going to regret not letting me do this _earlier,_ ” Taiga feigned innocence, but Hokuto could see those imaginary devil horns behind the halo.

What the hell was Taiga planning now?

“Now be a good boy and relax,” Taiga told him, smoothing Hokuto’s bangs away from his eyes. “You’re going to love this! Promise.”

“Ugh, I better,” Hokuto groaned, straightening himself as much as he could, the ropes making it a little bit difficult. But he tried his best, wanting to see where Taiga was going too.

Hokuto heard some clinking behind him, and before he could ask what was going on, he felt cool metal against his wrists, preventing him from pulling them apart. Handcuffs. Fantastic.

“Of course,” he said, rolling his eyes, “handcuffs, really?”

“Shush, they look hot,”

“You already tied me up,”

“But I want your hands to behave,”

“I can barely move them!” because Hokuto was tied up enough already, as it is. The handcuffs were a bit too extra.

“And now they won’t be able to move even more. Yay,” Taiga said giddily, giggling happily, completely not fitting the current situation. He peeked over Hokuto from behind, eyeing the obvious tent in Hokuto’s boxers. “And you look like you’re enjoying it anyway.”

Hokuto wanted to deny it but there was no point in lying. So he just sighed and hung his head, defeated. Of course he was turned on by the handcuffs. He just didn’t know it would be _this_ much.

“Anything else?” he joked, half-meaning it, not surprised when Taiga actually _did_ do something else.

“Actually…” and Taiga cut off Hokuto’s vision, soft blindfold covering his eyes, Taiga’s careful fingers tying them tight, making sure it didn’t slip later on.

So now Hokuto was tied down, handcuffed, and blindfolded. And he was very much turned on. And Taiga was moving so damn slow with whatever it was he wanted to do, Hokuto not knowing if he could take any more of it.

“Gonna put something on my mouth, too?” Hokuto said, already expecting something. To his surprise, nothing came.

“Nah, I’d rather kiss you,”

“Thank god,”

“Speaking of,” Taiga moved in front of Hokuto, bending down to take Hokuto’s face in his hands and kiss him full on the lips, Hokuto immediately reacting and kissing back. _Finally,_ some progress.

But Taiga pulled away almost immediately, Hokuto not seeing it happen, but feeling Taiga’s lips suddenly disappear, leaving him wanting more.

“What the—”

“Rule number 1,” he could hear Taiga say, wanting so bad to see what Taiga looked like.

“Oh god, there are rules?”

“No reacting. Only _I_ get to do things to you. You’re not allowed to kiss back or make sounds or touch me. Not that you could do the last part, but yea,”

Hokuto already hated Rule 1.

“Rule number 2: you’re only allowed to react if and when I say so. So if you don’t react after I tell you to, and even though you _should,_ there would be consequences,”

Hokuto hated Rule 2 even more.

“Rule number 3: I get to come first,”

“You always come first,”

“Yea, well it’s a rule now. So no breaking the rule,”

Not that Hokuto would dare break that rule. He would have a hard time with 1 and 2, but 3 he could manage.

“We get a safe word. Mine is symphony. Yours?”

“Midnight,” Hokuto answered almost immediately.

Taiga smirked. “So you’ve thought about it before, then?”

“Are we getting to the sex part, yet?”

But Taiga wasn’t going to let it go that easily. “Did you imagine this, Hokuto?” he whispered, teasing. “Fantasized about it one fine day?”

“Oh god, here we go. You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“You look very pretty tied up like that,”

Hokuto remembered the rules, how he wasn’t allowed to react when not told to. So he shut his mouth and stayed quiet, let Taiga seduce him with a voice that sounded like sweet honey.

He felt Taiga step closer to him, feeling a presence and heat near him, and he imagined that Taiga must’ve walked towards him slowly. He imagined the older boy swaying his hips as he walked, a beautiful sight that he badly wanted to see. Stupid blindfold.

Then Hokuto heard some shuffling, like clothes being removed, and he figured Taiga must’ve finally taken off his own boxers and got fully naked, the tight thing discarded somewhere in the room. He wanted to see Taiga, but he also admitted to himself that the added thrill of not being able to because of the blindfold was turning him on even more than he expected.

Taiga bent down and kissed Hokuto again, and fuck was Hokuto so tempted to kiss back. He wanted to bite at Taiga’s lips and shove his tongue inside Taiga’s mouth to taste more of him, more of his favorite flavor, more of that intoxicating taste he will forever be drawn to. But rules were rules and it would be worse for him if he broke them. So he tried to breathe, tried to keep his lips and heart calm, Taiga smirking into their kiss.

“Very good,” Taiga said, kissing Hokuto deeper, nibbling on Hokuto’s bottom lip. Hokuto was close to breaking, but he stopped himself. Thought of something else, other than the feel of Taiga’s teeth biting down on his lips.

Hokuto sensed Taiga lowering himself, like he knelt down carefully to the floor, pulling Hokuto in. He could feel Taiga’s fingers tickling his neck, lacing through his hair and sending shivers down his spine. He almost outwardly shuddered, but controlled himself.

“Mmm,” Taiga moaned, and it took all of Hokuto’s willpower not to take in a short breath, “no fun when you don’t kiss back.”

Good. He noticed that. Because Hokuto was _very_ frustrated right now.

“Not allowed to,” he managed to let out, his lips ghosting over Taiga’s own as he talked, the most of a kiss he could achieve.

Taiga shivered when their lips moved together, concluding that he wanted Hokuto’s kisses more than not feeling it. “I’m allowing it for now,” he said against Hokuto’s lips, breath hitching when Hokuto suddenly pushed towards him with a hard kiss.

Hokuto reacted immediately, pulling against his constraints and reaching as far as he could for Taiga’s lips. He forced his tongue inside of Taiga’s mouth, the older boy surprised at first but welcomed it after, their tongues tangling together, Hokuto moving his own around skillfully. He flicked his tongue on the roof of Taiga’s mouth, Taiga gasping in response, feeling his nerves dance under his skin. He could never get over how good Hokuto’s kisses always were.

Taiga kissed what he could, getting as much from Hokuto, before he smirked and pulled away. “Okay, enough of that,” he said, despite being breathless, “Rule number 1 again.”

Hokuto would’ve groaned and complained, had the rule not been put back into motion. He had to admit, though, it was getting a little exciting.

He felt shifting again in front of him, guessing Taiga must have full on kneeled in front of him, then felt cold fingers against his skin. Taiga played with the hem of Hokuto’s boxers, smoothing his hands around the edge of it, before pulling his hands up to touch the taut muscles of Hokuto’s abs.

“I can’t believe I get to have this all to myself,” Taiga said, excited, like it was Christmas and he was given a new toy to enjoy. He raked his fingernails over Hokuto’s abs, the younger boy wanting so bad to groan and react but breathed it out instead.

Hokuto tried his best to keep himself together, despite his hardening cock. Taiga clawed at his skin, mapping out his abs like it was his first time seeing them, and Hokuto wanted to groan so fucking bad, Taiga’s touch on him feeling like matches striking to light a fire. And Hokuto was burning oh-so badly.

“You want to react, don’t you?” Taiga asked, and Hokuto could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He nodded slowly in response. Taiga chuckled, went back to tracing his nail down Hokuto’s chest and abs. “Pity that you can’t. You look so tasty, by the way.”

Hokuto didn’t think he could get even harder under his boxers, but he apparently could.

He could feel Taiga’s fingers going back to his boxers, but this time they were determined to get them off. “Up,” Taiga instructed, Hokuto lifting his hips up slightly, following. Taiga removed his boxers in one smooth motion, his hard cock springing free and hardening even more when the cold air hit him.

“Speaking of tasty,” Taiga said, sounding stunned. Hokuto was leaking at the tip, pre-cum coating his cock, caused by all of Taiga’s earlier teasing. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, but Hokuto thought he heard Taiga gulp.

“I wonder how difficult this’ll be for you,” Taiga said, blowing hot breath against Hokuto’s cock. Hokuto bit on his bottom lip hard, tried his best not to make any sound as his cock twitched, Taiga’s breath making everything feel so sensitive already. 

Taiga had the gall to giggle out loud, like he wasn’t making Hokuto’s head spin. Then he wrapped his pretty fingers around the base of Hokuto’s cock without warning, and Hokuto would’ve reacted, had his breath not been caught in his throat.

Slowly, Taiga lifted his hands and pumped Hokuto’s cock, moving up and down and squeezing him tight, determined to get a sound out of Hokuto. But Hokuto’s resolve was stronger, and he only breathed, shut his eyes tight, and tried to not think all that much. Not think at all, at this point. Especially not when Taiga’s touch was just too fucking much.

He felt Taiga lean forward, was about to brace himself for the worst, or the best, or whatever the fuck, but it wasn’t what he expected. Taiga’s lips landed on his chest, instead, mapping it out with butterfly kisses before kissing Hokuto’s nipple lightly once, then flattening out his tongue to take a long lick. Hokuto wanted to scream Taiga’s name. It was illegal for that to feel _that_ good.

Taiga did the same to the other nipple, Hokuto wishing he wouldn’t do it again because he couldn’t take any more of it without reacting. But he also prayed to have more of it because it was good and it felt good and he was having the best fucking time of his life.

But Taiga moved lower, instead, kissed downwards, kissing at the skin of Hokuto’s torso, darting out his tongue here and there. He licked at Hokuto’s abs, successfully avoiding Hokuto’s hardening cock in front of him, wanting to be a tease and to taste the six-pack instead.

“Feels good?” Taiga asked with a heady voice. Hokuto could only nod in response, biting his bottom lip hard.

Then Taiga flicked his thumb over Hokuto’s slit, smearing the pre-cum all over, and he would have reacted, he would have, he wanted so bad to. But he just bit his lip harder, tasting iron. He was not going to break, determined not to.

“Unfair, how are you so good at resisting?” he could hear the pout in Taiga’s voice, wanting to kiss it off the older boy’s lips. He wasn’t good at resisting, not really, but Hokuto would rather resist now and be satisfied later than give in now and be left hanging later.

Taiga knelt back again, leaning on his heels as he put his hand around his own cock, moving and adjusting his jaw to accommodate Hokuto’s size. He blew at Hokuto’s tip before kissing it, lapping up the pre-cum with his tongue and swirling it around the head, feeling Hokuto’s muscles tense under his hold.

“Ah, so that’s how I’ll get you to react,” he said proudly, knowing now what to do.

Hokuto gulped, Adam's apple bobbing, and tried to count in his head, thinking of something to distract himself. But all he could think of was how Taiga looked like right now, on his knees, kneeling in front of him as he took his cock in his mouth and _fuck,_ he needed to control himself. He needed to calm down.

But Taiga licked at the underside of his cock and Hokuto wanted to break free from his binds and grip Taiga’s soft blond hair, keeping him in place. He felt like his heart was going to goddamn burst.

“Want to hear you,” Taiga chimed in, taking another long lick at Hokuto, coating the long and thick cock with his saliva.

“ _Fuck,_ ” was Hokuto’s immediate reaction, groaning out loud and throwing his head back. _Finally._

“That good, huh?”

“You have no fucking idea,”

“I think I do, actually,” Taiga smirked again, taking Hokuto in his hot mouth, each inch slowly getting wetter and hotter and Hokuto wanted to die from the pleasure. It felt so fucking good.

“ _Shit,_ ” he cursed, weak. “Taiga, god fucking dammit.”

“You taste good,”

Hokuto groaned again, wanting to see Taiga, wanting to touch him, wanting to pound into him already and make him forget his goddamn name, but no. He was too busy being tied up.

But each dig of the ropes against his body, each time he felt the cool metal handcuffs on his skin, each time he realized the blindfold prevented him from seeing, his heart raced. He could feel his heart rate pick up and tell him that this made things even better. That not knowing what Taiga was going to do next, not seeing, not feeling, made things feel even more exciting. He was probably close to a sensory overload had it not been for his willpower.

Maybe Taiga was right. Maybe this was the best idea.

He felt his cock hit the back of Taiga’s throat, the older boy moaning, vocal cords vibrating around his tip, and fuck. Screw maybes. This _was_ the best idea.

Taiga moaned again, then pulled himself up, cheeks hollowing, sucking Hokuto hard as he slurped his way up Hokuto’s cock. Hokuto groaned out loud, throwing his head back, balling his hand up into a fist behind him as his nails dug into his palm. Then Taiga lowered himself again, moving a little faster, letting Hokuto hit the back of his throat again, before he bobbed his head up and down, trying to fit Hokuto in his mouth.

Hokuto tried to catch his breath, mouth opening, moaning and groaning and cursing out loud because it was the only thing he could do. Only thing he was allowed to, only thing that was possible, but it still made the feeling heighten, made him feel invincible. Taiga released his cock with a loud and dirty pop, kissing the head again softly before giggling some more. Unbelievable.

“Yum,” Taiga said approvingly, wrapping his hand around his own cock again, pleasuring himself. “I liked that. Did you?”

“I’m going to fucking die,” was all Hokuto could say, over dramatic. Taiga laughed in return.

“Well, that’s no fun. We haven’t gotten to the good part yet,”

If that wasn’t the good part, then Hokuto didn’t know if he would be able to handle the actual thing.

“Can we please just get rid of rule 1? It sucks a lot,”

“But it makes things more exciting! And yes, I do suck a lot,”

“Ugh,” Hokuto groaned, “not what I fucking meant.”

“Hmm,” Taiga pursed his lips together, thinking. “I kind of feel empty already. Maybe we should just get to the sex?”

“ _Fucking finally,_ ”

“Impatient,”

“Damn straight,”

“Hokuto, none of us are straight,”

Hokuto groaned again, getting even more frustrated by the minute. “Taiga, _please,_ I am _begging_ you,” he said, exasperated, “get on with it.”

And oh. _Oh._ Taiga liked the sound of that.

He grinned, giddy, standing up again as he stared at Hokuto, still tied up, couldn’t see what he was planning to do. He was so glad Hokuto let him do things to him. It made everything even more enjoyable.

The next moment, he was moving to sit on Hokuto’s lap, moving closer to the younger boy, their cocks knocking against each other. Taiga let out a soft moan, high pitched and delicate, ringing inside Hokuto’s ears like the sound of a siren lulling him to drown.

“So rule 1 is back in motion,”

Of course it was.

“And you only get to talk when I say so. But you’re allowed to kiss back. Understood?”

Hokuto nodded.

“Good,” Taiga moved to kiss Hokuto again, Hokuto kissing back with just as much vigor, trying his best to move even with everything that was stopping him from doing so. Taiga hugged him closer, pulling him in by the neck and hair and if he wasn't tied up right now, Hokuto would’ve grasped Taiga by the hip and made sure there was no space left in between them.

Their cocks knocked against each other again, Taiga moaning in Hokuto’s mouth as a reaction. He really was getting impatient, as well. Each tease to Hokuto was a tease for him, too. And while it was fun to make Hokuto wait, it also meant that he also had to wait. And Taiga was not good at waiting at all.

Already so stretched from their fucking the night before, Taiga lifted himself carefully. He would have tried to finger himself first before taking Hokuto’s cock in, or he would have tried to use Hokuto’s fingers to his advantage. But Hokuto’s wiry fingers—always looked so beautiful and always felt so insanely good—were a bit preoccupied at the moment. So he thought it didn’t matter that much. Hokuto was beyond ready, anyway. And so was he.

He thought of retracting rule 1, wanting to hear Hokuto growl and groan in his ear like he always did when they fucked. But Taiga also thought it’d be fun to try and see how much the younger boy could actually stop himself from reacting, especially when Taiga contracted around him.

So Taiga distracted Hokuto with his kisses, full of tongue and teeth and lips and it was working. Hokuto was so busy focusing on his mouth that he didn’t notice what was going on with Taiga’s hips. Taiga, in turn, shifted to a more comfortable position on top of Hokuto’s lap, trying to kneel and make the both of them fit on the already creaking chair. He slightly wished Hokuto’s hands were there to steady him with a delicious grip, but he would have to make do.

The next moment, Hokuto busy with his mouth as he sucked on the younger’s tongue, Taiga lifted himself experimentally. He reached underneath him, grabbing Hokuto’s hard cock with a firm hold. And before anything else could be said and done, he angled the tip at his entrance and sank down, gasping out loud as he felt stretched further. 

“Oh, _god,_ ” Taiga moaned, Hokuto about halfway inside of him. His knees gave out slightly, he guessed from too much pleasure, and he sank even more, taking Hokuto further in. Further and further until he felt Hokuto all the way in, bottoming out, balls deep inside of him as Taiga let one leg hang loose on the side, unable to hold himself up.

He felt Hokuto tense, but still not react the way he usually would. Taiga was impressed. The boy’s resolve was solid.

“ _Talk,_ ” he demanded, because he _needed_ to hear what Hokuto had to say about this glorious feeling. “But _only_ talk. Nothing else allowed.”

Hokuto nodded, taking a deep breath. “Are you…” he started, gathering himself, “okay?”

Taiga’s heart felt full. His boy, still worried about him. What a sweetheart.

“You fucking bet I am,”

“It’s just, I usually help you out when you ride me,” Hokuto panted, Taiga glad to know he wasn’t the only one who was breathless and wanting.

“Are you kidding? I feel fantastic,” he moaned, forehead landing on Hokuto’s shoulder. “God, did you get bigger or something? Is that possible? This did not feel like this last night.”

And Taiga’s words might have stroked his ego, but Hokuto wasn’t about to let him know that.

“You can…”

“I am not stopping, if that’s what you’re about to say,” Taiga said, then grinned. “But I’m not moving either.”

He felt Hokuto’s cock twitch inside of him, Taiga squirming as a reaction. “You’re not?”

“Not until you beg for it,”

“Fuck, Taiga—”

“Yes, _Hokkun?_ ” Taiga whispered, wrapping the words around a moan, particularly the nickname Hokuto was comfortable with anybody else saying _except_ Taiga. It always got under his skin when it was Taiga who used it. Either against him or as a tease or just randomly to rile him up, it still had such an effect.

Taiga was satisfied with just sitting on Hokuto’s lap for a bit, helping himself adjust to Hokuto’s size as he coaxed the younger boy to beg for him. “Hokkun, do you want me to move? Or I can stay here all night?”

God, that nickname was going to drive him crazy. Hokuto was not going to be able to focus on anything else.

“No then? Okay, I can stay here,” Taiga said, kissing the skin of Hokuto’s neck, running his hands all over Hokuto’s chest and abs. He wrapped a hand around himself and pumped, smearing the pre-cum that had already leaked from his cock all over the tip.

Hokuto moved a knee, moving his thighs apart slightly, effectively stretching Taiga’s entrance as well. Taiga choked on a moan, surprised. “No moving, Hokkun,” he scolded Hokuto, who gritted his teeth together upon hearing the nickname again, jaw tightening. Taiga kissed said jaw after, so fucking sharp it could cut glass, looking beautiful and enticing and Taiga wanted to mark every single inch of Hokuto’s skin as his. His and his only. Nobody else’s.

“Taiga…” Hokuto breathed, his mind getting emptier by the minute, save for the sound of Taiga’s voice, the kisses from Taiga’s lips, and the feeling of Taiga’s heat surrounding his cock. “We don’t have all night.”

“As a matter of fact, I think we do, Hokkun,”

Groaning again, Hokuto threw his head back, defeated. Taiga immediately bit at his throat, kissing and licking at the protruding Adam’s apple that always distracted him, whenever and wherever.

“I can move if you beg,” Taiga whispered against his skin.

“W-What?”

“Beg for me, Hokuto,” _finally,_ his own name. “Beg for what you want.”

But Hokuto didn’t want to give him that satisfaction.

“No begging, no fucking. I can still come like this,” Taiga said, moving his hand up and down his cock, “can you?”

He couldn’t. Not even if Taiga came and contracted around him, he couldn’t. He needed Taiga to move. He needed to chase his release. And he needed Taiga to ride him the way he wanted to.

“Beg,” Taiga blew hot breath into his ear, making his cock twitch again. “Your cock feels so good inside of me.”

“Taiga…”

“So hot, so _thick,_ ” Taiga traced the shell of his ear with his lips. “Hokuto, I feel so _full._ ”

He was going to lose his damn mind. Any fucking minute now.

“I’m…”

“Beg and you can have more. I want to hear it, Hokuto,” Taiga tightened around him, Hokuto wanting hiss but knowing he wasn’t allowed to.

He wanted this. Hokuto wanted this so bad.

“Please,” he finally heard himself say, the word rolling off his tongue and sounding small but holding so much.

Taiga smirked.

“Please, what?”

Hokuto let out a breath. “Please, I want you.”

“What is it, Hokuto, what do you want to do to me?”

He couldn’t take any more. “Please, I want to fuck you. I want to feel good. Taiga, _please._ ”

Taiga moaned approvingly, patting Hokuto’s chest. “Mmm, now that’s a good boy, that’s what I like to hear.”

Without warning, Taiga pulled himself up, holding onto Hokuto’s shoulder for leverage, and sank back down quickly. He gasped when he finally moved, not realizing how long he had stilled.

Hokuto groaned out loud, catching himself, cursing when he remembered rule number 1. He was already expecting a punishment when Taiga gripped him by the neck instead, forcing their mouths together.

“I retract rule 1,” he said into the kiss, sounding hungry, “this feels too fucking good.”

Hokuto would’ve dove in and pounded into Taiga, unforgiving and unrelenting, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t and he had to make do with Taiga bouncing rapidly on his cock, taking him all the way out before enveloping him and sinking all the way down again, the feeling so fucking divine.

“ _Beg,_ ” Taiga demanded again, Hokuto immediately responded with more begging. He breathed the words onto Taiga’s lips, chasing the familiar feeling creeping up on him.

When he was close, when he was sure he was there, Taiga suddenly stopped completely, halting all movement.

“Taiga— _fuck,_ ”

“Rule 3,” the older boy reminded him. And while Taiga was close too, the sex was just too fucking good. He wanted to make it last.

Rule 3 was getting harder and harder to follow, as Hokuto kept getting close to the edge, but never toppling over, Taiga always stopping when he was _right_ there.

“ _Please,_ Taiga. I can’t anymore,” he wasn’t asked to beg, but he did it anyway. “I want to come. I need to come.”

“I come first,”

“ _Fuck,_ ” because Taiga needed to hurry up and do that already. Hokuto wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Taiga hurriedly pulled him in for a kiss, silencing him, bouncing and riding Hokuto like he had no intentions of stopping. Taiga kept going, kept trying to change the angle, rolling his hips when Hokuto was in too deep. When he sank down again, the same time as Hokuto shifted his hips, Taiga gasped into Hokuto’s mouth. _There._ Finally, there. The tip of Hokuto’s cock hit a sensitive spot, hitting Taiga directly at his prostate and _fucking finally,_ he could do this.

So _that’s_ what Taiga was waiting for. Hokuto understood now.

Taiga kept bouncing, kept riding him, determined now to chase his own release. Hokuto found the strength to push up and thrust upwards, hitting Taiga’s spot harder, and Taiga swore he could almost taste the stars on his tongue.

He moaned out loud and shivered and screamed Hokuto’s name repeatedly, taking pleasure from Hokuto’s cock. He was there, he was close. _Finally._

“I can’t— I'm—”

“M’close,” Taiga cut him off, still determined to go first. “I’m there, Hokuto, I—”

His climax crept up on him, surprising Taiga strongly, and his whole body shook. He shuddered on top of Hokuto as he moaned, movements becoming staggered, words incomprehensible, sputtering all over their skin. He coated Hokuto’s chest and abs with his release, screaming the younger’s name again.

Hokuto followed close, coming right after, feeling Taiga flutter around his cock as he came. It prolonged his high, milking his own climax as he filled Taiga up with his own release, spilling hot inside. He groaned out loud and bit on Taiga’s skin, leaving marks with his teeth and fangs, feeling Taiga leave his own marks with blunt nails that dig deep.

They both didn’t know how long the moment lasted. It felt like it wouldn’t stop, but also felt like it was too damn short lived and they wanted more of it. Wanted to stay in the moment, wanted to be there forever.

Taiga was first to speak, still gathering air back into his lungs. “Told you,” he panted, “best idea.”

Hokuto had enough energy left to chuckle, nodding. “We could’ve done this without everything else.”

“And yet we didn’t,” Taiga said, a smile on his face. He reached behind Hokuto’s head and untied the blindfold, the soft cloth falling freely to the floor. Hokuto’s eyes adjusted to the light, but soon found himself looking into Taiga’s glowing eyes.

“Beautiful,” he said on instinct, Taiga blushing, forgetting how much Hokuto’s look did things to him.

“Can you not say that while you’re still inside of me?” Taiga said, groaning, hiding his face in the crook of Hokuto’s neck. “I can’t take you,” he slowly lifted himself and pulled Hokuto out of him, whimpering from the sensitive feeling.

Taiga reached for his pants nearby and unlocked the handcuffs around Hokuto’s wrists, throwing them on the floor to be forgotten. He pulled at the knots on the binds, unraveling them with ease, realizing that Hokuto could’ve easily broken free and gotten away if he wanted to, but didn’t anyway. It made him smile.

The ropes fell around the chair and to the floor with a soft thud, successfully freeing Hokuto.

The moment he was set free though, Hokuto moved fast, surprising Taiga, who was still swimming in a pool of endorphins. He grasped Taiga’s waist, carried him hurriedly, and threw him on the bed. Taiga bounced on the mattress a little harshly, but it was nothing he couldn’t take.

Taiga widened his eyes, surprised by the sudden flurry of happenings. He was about to ask what was going on when he suddenly felt his wrists being tied tight, finally noticing a necktie around them, the strong and skilled knot already firmly in place before he could attempt to get his hands free. Hokuto moved fast, getting himself between Taiga’s legs, placing himself between Taiga’s tied arms.

“What the fuck?” was Taiga’s only reaction, still trying to process everything that was happening. Did Hokuto just…?

“My safe word is Midnight,” Hokuto whispered to him, voice low and thick and so fucking hypnotizing, “yours?”

Taiga gulped, slowly realizing what was happening. Hokuto reached for a curious thing inside the bedside drawer, and Taiga felt something already surrounding his neck before he could react. He could feel leather against his skin, making it skin tingle from realization and then excitement.

“S-symphony,” he stuttered, Hokuto clicking the collar into place, playing with the heart shape in front.

Fuck. Taiga _knew_ something like this was bound to happen. His cock was already hardening again, his blood rushing downwards. Hokuto had a dangerous look in his eyes, bangs masking them, and he looked so fucking good.

Hokuto asked him another question through his look, asking for permission, and Taiga immediately understood and nodded. Of course he was fine with this. He was more than fine with it, even. The collar around his neck was already making his blood dance and his nerves come alive and Hokuto was so fucking close but not close enough. Taiga was beyond ready for another round.

“Any rules?” he had to ask, curious.

“Just one,” Hokuto responded, lowering himself, moving his face closer to Taiga but still not close enough for a kiss. The jerk had the nerve to tease him. If Taiga wasn’t so turned on, he would’ve rolled his eyes.

“Which is?”

“We don’t stop,” Hokuto grinned, “until we both know you wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.”

Fuck.

Taiga gulped, his heart pounding, his head spinning, and his cock hardening even more. Hokuto looked determined. Fuck, he was going to be so fucking wrecked. And yet he was already looking forward to it.

“Fine,” Taiga agreed, whispering, “use me as you will.” He would’ve agreed had it been anything else, too. He trusted Hokuto. And he wanted this just as badly.

Hokuto smirked, sinister and seductive, and it made Taiga want to come already, then and there.

“Payback time,”

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. GOODBYE TAIGA. HAHAHAHA.  
> Anw! Thoughts?


End file.
